Advances in mobile radio communication have generated a robust and dynamic mobile network industry. In addition to traditional mobile telephone services, mobile network providers are now in the business of selling a variety of network-based services, including for example, data, video, and Internet access. In connection with these advances within the mobile network industry, there exists a need for mobile terminals to be able to effectively operate multiple subscriber identification module (SIM) cards with a single transceiver. Mobile network subscribers, for example, may wish to have a single phone that can effectively operate on two mobile providers' networks simultaneously. Existing devices and methods are cumbersome, ineffective, or provide poor mobile network connection termination.